bluescluesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Toy Boy and Bow Girl Transcript
(blue clues intro starts but toyboy and bowgirl are in the intro) Steve:hello guys it me steve Joe:and im joe Mirinda:hey guys im back this is my first time seeing joe Steve:so we have a package (packages moves) (goes into house) Periwinkle:there something in the package Blue:bow bow bow bow (i wanna to know whats in there) (make sure there is a subtitle for blue and megenta so the veiwers can now what there saying this is not blue's line) Megenta:ruff ruff ruff (let openit) (steve open it's) Toyboy:what am i doing here Bowgirl:I dont know toyboy i dont know(everyones gasp) Mirinda:this is'nt just any bow and ball it a talking ball and bow Toyboy:hi im toy boy Bow girl:and im bow girl Shovel:we should have give them a welcome card Pail:yeah that would be nice Slippery Soap:i gonna go make one for them Tickety:me 2 Megenta:bow (me 3) Periwinkle:me 4 Steve:hey blue what are you gonna make (spins around blue put a paw print on the screen_ Steve:we play blues clues to figure it out but first were gonna get our handy dandy notebook SideTable:here your notebook Steve:thanks sidetable Sidetable:your welcome Steve:today on clue clues we gotta to find a Kids:a paw print Steve:yeah and the our first Kids:clues Steve:clue? Kids:on a clue Steve:then we put in our Kids:NOTEBOOK Steve:then its Steve and blue:blue clues blues clues Steve:when gotta find 2nd paw print that's 2nd cluewe put in our notebook beacause it blue clue blueclue Steve:we gotta the last paw print that the 3rd clue we put in our notebook because it when gottaget up on chair and Steve and blue:think thini thiiiiinnnk Steve:we gotta use our Mind takea step outta timewe can do anything Blue:Bow bow Steve:the we wanna do (were gonna play blues clues song starts) Steve:we are gonna play clue because that a really good game now to find some clues' Periwinkle:hey steve Steve:yeah periwinkle Periwinkle: this is me and megenta card welcome card to Toyboy and Bowgirl Megenta:bow bow bow bow (it's amazing the toy boy and bow girl are living here now) Joe:me and mirinda made one together Mirinda:we sure did guy:mailtime mailtime mailtime MAILTIME Steve:heres the mail it never fails when it comes i wanna waik i wanna wail Steve :MAAAAIIIILL (mail box come in the window) Mailbox:heres the mail Steve:we just got a letter we just got a letter wonder who it from kids:hi joe kid 1:we have a new neighboor Kid 2:where making her a welcome card Kid 3:we made for our neighboor All kids:BYe steve Steve:bye Kids:a clue Steve:yeah toy boy and bowgirl are amazing Kids;No a Clue Steve:a clue oh there's a clue on that card (draws a card on his note book) Steve:so there a card now i need to got find another clues Tickety:hi steve here my card Shovel:this i me and pail 'scard Pail:yeah this is our card for Toy Boy and Bow Girl Slippery Soap: and this my card for toyboy and bowgirl Steve:ok (goes outside) Kids:a clue Steve:a clue where Kids:right there Steve:oh there one that welcome mat (draws a the word welcome) (goes back inside) Steve:now to find another clue Mr.Salt:hey steve Steve:oh hey mr.salt and ms.pepper Ms.Pepper:this a our card for toyboy and bowgirl Cinamon:go go ga Pepperica:yeahit is Steve:oh ok Mr.Salt:but we need your help when cant a picture the house Steve:will you help us help mr.salt you will great Steve:where the picture of our there Kids:right there Steve:oh there it is hero you Ms.Pepper:thanks Steve:your welcomenwo to find the clues Kids:a clue Steve:where Kids:right there Steve:oh a picture of our house you know what this mean thinking chair Steve and Blue:we sat ondown figure it out that what blue clues it all about hmm were really smart Steve:so what is it a picture of a welcome card Kids:NO Steve:it welcome card Kids:YES Steve and Blue:we saton down figure it out that's what blue clues i all about huh were really smart Steve:lets got Blue:bow bow (okay) Steve:look every one's herej oe mirinda tickety slippery soap pail shovel magenta periwinkle mr.salt and mrs.pepperare here (everyone gives toy boy and bow girl there welcome card) Toy Boy:thanks Bow girl:i love it Steve:now it time for so long but we'll sing just one more song thanks for doing your sure are with me and you and my dog blue we can dont anythign that we wanna do anything that we wanna do (credits start blue appears then tickety then mr.salt and mrs peppe then r toyboy and bowgirl shovel and pail appears slippery soap appears and perwinkle appears) (blue plays with her ball and wavesbye and the book closes)